


Transformers Prime/Reader Insert - Admiration

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Child Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Can I get a TFP scenario where reader is a kid and the others have a Halloween party at the base. Kid reader makes a costume that resembles optimus since they low key look up to him as a dad.





	Transformers Prime/Reader Insert - Admiration

Optimus walked through the corridors of the base, his processor completely overrun with stray thoughts, though that was nothing new. Not a day went by that he wasn’t thinking of how to win the war against the Decepticons, the energon crisis, how many other Cybertronians still remained, how to save Earth from the same fate as Cybertron, and now the four human children who were far too young to be involved in such affairs; mostly, he worried about the youngest, you. Did you even know how dangerous being around the Autobots was? Or was it all some childish game of make-believe? And Primus, why had you chosen Optimus of all bots to be your bot? He could never truly be there for you like Bulkhead was for Miko, or Bumblebee to Raf.

What concerned Optimus most was that you were missing out on regular human experiences, quintessential to growing up and having a proper childhood. You had already missed several important events, like other children’s birthday parties (which he was told were important), the Fourth of July, and now Halloween which Bumblebee was holding a party for right there at the base. Although Optimus didn’t know what Halloween was truly about, other than dressing up as something or other, he was convinced that you shouldn’t be spending it in a stuffy old base without your family, or any of that… what was it Bumblebee had called it? Treat or tricking? Whatever it was called, it was probably important that you didn’t miss it. Optimus would have thought the same of the other children, had all three of them not insisted they were already too old for it now.

He came into the main room of the base where various sheets hung from the ceiling as weak imitations of ghosts, as well as orange and black streamers, and huge metal bats crafted by inexperienced Cybertronian hands; no doubt, this was Bumblebee’s work, though he was nowhere to be seen, Optimus presumed he was picking up Raf, which would also explain Bulkhead and Arcee’s disappearance.

“(Y/N)’s not here yet, if you were wondering,” Ratchet informed Optimus without turning from his work on the monitor.

“I was not searching, old friend,” Optimus replied in his gravelly tone.

“Bah. Don’t lie. You’re always concerned where that pest is involved.”

Despite Ratchet’s harsh tone, Optimus knew he was just keeping up appearances and that he was just as attached to you as Optimus was. Optimus sighed tiredly, his attachment to you being the problem itself. Ratchet picked up on the sound, immediately dropping his work and turning to Optimus, prepared to carry out a health inspection if necessary.

“Out with it, something is bothering you. Is it the recent spike in Decepticon activity or-”

“Nothing of that nature, old friend. I am merely concerned with our human friends,” Optimus admitted, relying on Ratchet to provide the seasoned advice he often sought.

“Is it problem’s with Fowler’s agency, or are we talking about the other… smaller humans?”

Ratchet was speaking in code, which meant that you were probably already in the base. It wasn’t unusual for one of the other bots to bring you before they got their own charges since Optimus never had time.

“Yes,” Ratchet nodded affirmation, “(S)he’s already here…somewhere.”

Optimus raised his brow-plates in concern.

“What? I’m expected to keep track of them all now and do my own work at the same time? (S)he’ll be fine… probably. Just get on with it and tell me what’s bothering you Optimus, I don’t have all day.”

Optimus lowered his vocaliser to a whisper in case you were listening, “I am concerned about our human charges. I worry that they are missing out on what is normal for their race.”

Ratchet guffawed, “Optimus, I assure you Jack is old enough to take care of himself, his mother has informed me of something she calls brooding teenager mode.”

“I was not referring to Jack.”

“Miko? She has protested greatly on how dull she finds most human experiences.”

Optimus shook his head and Ratchet frowned.

“Surely you don’t mean Raf? The child is a technical genius, what would the world have to offer him that I- uh we, can’t?”

Optimus’ optics bore into Ratchet, silently begging him for help and Ratchet softened slightly.

“Ah, (Y/N). Well… (S)he is your ward Optimus. What you choose to do is up to you. (S)he seems happy enough here-”

“But is it enough? A child should not be part of a war, especially when it wasn’t even meant to be fought here. We are not of (Y/N)’s kind and I often worry that (s)he doesn’t realise that, being so young and fragile.”

“Then what are you going to do? You could send him/her away from all this. I mean, nobody would believe a child’s ramblings about robots from outer space, where humans can’t even explore yet. Is that what you want Optimus?”

Optimus opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by your childish voice, ringing through the halls as you searched for him. “Optimus says roll out,” You squealed in a pale imitation of him, making car noises and screeching to a halt when you reached him.

“HEY OPTIMUS, HEY RATCHET, SO YOU LIKE MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME?” You whirled in front of the pair as they examined you with shocked optics,  a miniature version of Optimus himself. Before either of them could form a reply, you crouched down, the costume itself, transforming into a small replica of Optimus’ alt-mode.

Optimus had to fight his pulsing spark, feeling the pride of a creator as he heard the giggles coming from the tiny truck. He wondered how you had made such a complex costume and why you had chosen to model it after him, but mostly he wondered how he could possibly leave you now when you clearly looked up to him with such admiration.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus with some concern, silently asking Optimus what they were to do or say now.

“Autobot, transform,” Optimus ordered softly, and you stood back up with shining eyes. “Turn for inspection, Autobot.”

You did as you were told, trying not to laugh while Optimus inspected you like a soldier. “That is a very impressive Autobot, the best in my ranks, I’d say, but a real leader would be preparing to meet incoming troops by the ground bridge.”

You saluted promptly, “Yes, sir, Optimus sir.”

With that, you ran off, making car noises once again. Ratchet glanced at Optimus, “An impressive way to get rid of (Y/N) for now, but back to our previous plan of action, what are you going to do?”

Optimus smiled contently as Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee arrived with their respective humans, each admiring your costume as you pretended to be a leader, giving them orders. “I think the only solution is to spend more time with the young Earthling, so that I can truly learn what it is to be part of a family.”

Ratchet gaped, open-mouthed at Optimus who promptly left to join in the night’s festivities, taking care to spend most of the night with you.


End file.
